In view of the low precision of manufacturing and assembling “small switches” as disclosed in the R.O.C. Patent Publication No. 517254 and “lever switches” as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,559,401, the inventor of this invention had made improvements over the foregoing prior arts and filed a R.O.C. patent application entitled “Microswitch (II)”. Such patent application granted and published with Publication No. 562228 discloses an easy-to-assemble and easy-to-manufacture microswitch without changing the volume of the existing products or requiring a complicated manufacturing process or a strict precision control. The easy-to-assemble and easy-to-manufacture microswitch comprises a connecting section disposed between first and second conductive sections of a resilient component used for switching on/off an electric contact point, a fixing section coupled to the resilient component and disposed in an accommodating groove of a press button at the position corresponding to the connecting section, so that the first conductive section of the resilient component is kept constantly in contact with a first contact section of the first conductive terminal extended into a chamber, and the second conductive section is moved downward by a force produced by pressing on a pressing section of the press button at a position corresponding to the contact of the press button with a second contact section of the second conductive terminal being extended to the chamber.
Although the switch according to this patent has solved the precision problem, it still cannot meet the strict requirements of the microswitch such as the distance required for the signal connection and the quick restoration of the press button after being released mainly due to the parallel arrangement of the first and second conductive terminals disposed in the chamber of the main body. Therefore, the distance required for signal connections is limited by the provided space. In addition, the distance between the first and second conductive sections of the resilient component is short as shown in the drawings of the patent specification. Thus the compression produced by the press button is very limited, and the press button cannot quickly resume its original position after the press button is released.